The Choices Made
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: They had decided my fate for me, already. If I had a say in this, I wouldn't be forced into any of this. But I don't. I'm just Goten, Third-class Saiyajin. I never really asked myself why I was so special, but now I know. TrGt, Mpreg, AU/AR


**The Choices Made**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaime**r: Sometimes, its better just to play with than to own, ya know? I just play with these puppets, I don't own or make any profit from them.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, MPREG, Hermaphedite, Language, Angst, Abuse, AU/AR, GotenUke, Possible Incest, TBA...

**Summary:** The choice was made, but certainly not by me. If I had a say in this, I wouldn't be forced into any of this. If I had a say in this, I wouldn't be such a lowly saiyajin. But I dont. I'm just Goten, Third-class saiyajin living in the Royal Palace with his Elite-class family. How does that work? Ya know, I never really asked myself that, but now I know. They had already decided my fate for me.

**A.N.-** This idea was nagging me for almost 2 months now. Finally, with the great inspiration and encouragement from my friend, Cward, I got the prologue done. This is TrunksxGoten, with Goten as uke. And they're might be some GohanxGoten(don't really feel anything for or against the pairing), so we'll see. Please enjoy the prologue and review.

**ATTENTION: **I've started a Trunks and Goten livejournal. It's not done yet because my co-maintainers aren't being much help now. They're both busier than me, with school. So if you know how to design an LJ page(and have an LJ account) or know how to make Icons, then please email me. I'm also making a Goten and Trunks group on Yahoo, but neither are ready yet. I would also like some co-moderating for both groups, so please send me an email if your interested.

**Prologue**

The choice was made.

But not by me.

I didn't really have much of a say in anything that went on around here because I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

My father is an Elite Guard of the Royal Family, and so is my brother. They both have been side by side with the Royal family since they were toddlers. My grandfather is an Elite General of the First Division Army for the Royal family, and my uncle is none other than the Elite General of the Fourth Division Army, also for the Royal Family of Vegita-sei.

Makes things seem so nice when you're entire family is on an almost first-name basis with the rulers of your planet, but it's not. Not really.

In order to actually be allowed to live in the Royal Palace and serve the Royal family, or even join the Royal Army, you need to be classified as an Elite-level saiyajin.

My grandfather is Elite, my uncle is Elite, my father is also Elite, as well as my older brother. Me? No, I'm not Elite. In fact, I'm not even at Second Class level.

Me, I'm way at the bottom of the food chain, at the lowest level of weakling Third Class.

But I'm quite lucky, some would say. I get to live in the Royal Castle with my family, and don't have to work, or do much of anything to survive.

And you know, I thought that too. I thought that for the longest time, until yesterday when everything changed and no one told me a thing.

Even though everything that changed was about me.

* * *

I made it my everyday obligation to get at least 4 hours in for training in the Elite Training Center just off the Palace's property; just like I made eating Breakfast, brunch, lunch, a snack, Dinner, another snack, and a midnight meal, my second obligation.

Like every saiyajin, eating and training was the top most priorities.

Today though, they seemed to be the furthest from anyone's mind.

When I woke up, my dad was pacing around the living room, with my Uncle Raditz who was mumbling quietly to him in the corner. Granddad was sitting impatiently on the couch, looking highly uncomfortable in the room with his two sons, and Gohan, my older brother, was leaning against the entryway that led to the kitchen.

I entered the room, glancing around tiredly.

All Elite Guards to the Royal Family had to live either in the palace or in adjoining wings of the place. Because my family consisted of two personal guards to the royal family and two Elite generals in the royal army, we had to live in an adjoining wing. Most Elites didn't have their whole family living with them, mainly because most Elites didn't have a family that consisted of all Elites.

So my family lived in an adjoining wing of the place, along with two other families; the Royal family's cook and his family, and the Royal Family's doctor and his family.

The Royal Family's cook wasn't Elite but his son was. Elites didn't take positions of cooks, merchants, or anything lowly. They were solely guards and soldiers. So, sure I wasn't the only non-Elite in the Palace, I was just the only non-Elite, THIRD class in the palace without an obligation to the Royal family. The Royal Family's doctor was Elite, because no one saw it fit for the King and his family to be treated by any one in a lower class. And although the Royal Doctor's sons (he had 4) weren't Elites, they belonged to the Second Class, First Division Army, so they still held an obligation to the Royal Family (even though they were the only soldiers in their class to be allowed to live in the royal palace).

So basically, my family loved in a wing of the palace with 2 other families. This branch was divided into 4 separate 'homes', each with 4 rooms, 3 bathroom, a big kitchen, and a moderate sized living room, with a couch and screen(for viewing and receiving news, really).

Our home was currently the most cramped because dad and Gohan, both personal guards for the King and Prince, wouldn't take the offered room adjoining to their respective royal sires. So they stayed here, with granddad, me, and Uncle Raditz.

But that's off topic. When I walked out of my bedroom—I shared it with Dad because he was gone the most, so we didn't really run into each other, therefore there was no conflicts between us about odd sleeping habits, loud snoring, eating in the bedroom, and messiness. And so on. Saiyajins can find almost anything to get in a fight about, even father and sons.

No one looked up at me when I walked in, except Gohan, but he immediately looked away again. Dad stopped pacing but didn't raise his eyes to meet mine.

"What're you guys still doing here? Shouldn't you already be gone?" I asked, because usually by the time I wake up, everyone's gone except Gohan, who is usually leaving as I walk into the kitchen.

There was silence for a few extended moments, before dad cleared his throat and smiled at me. It wasn't our typical family grin that he, Gohan, and I had perfected so well. It was kind of a nervous tilt of the lips, with a little teeth showing.

"Son," he said slowly, "How're you feeling today?"

I frowned, "What do you mean? I feel like I do every day. How do _you_ feel today?"

Dad faked a chuckle—because my dad didn't chuckle, he either laughed or kicked your ass. So something was seriously off—and glanced over at granddad, who kept in attention on picking his nails.

"Nothing's wrong," Gohan covered quickly.

I glanced at Gohan as he spoke, but he quickly averted his eyes, then dad glanced at me, but before I could make eye-contact, he looked away.

"Seriously, what's going on? Am I in trouble?" When no one replied, I continued, "I didn't do anything wrong. Yesterday I spent practically the whole day in the Training Center, didn't bother anyone or start any trouble. Honest."

Granddad sighed, just as Uncle Raditz growled in frustration.

"Goten…" Granddad started, "You're not in trouble."

"Then what's up?" I absently look at the time, realizing it was almost noon. They should have been out of the house by 6 at the latest. Something seriously had to be wrong for them to miss their duties 'til noon.

"Fine!" Uncle Raditz suddenly growled, "If no one else is going to man-up and just outright say it, I will."

I glanced nervously from dad to Gohan, and finally settled my eyes on Uncle Raditz, "Outright say what?"

"Goten," Dad said, solemnly, "The King has placed an order for his son to pick a breeder."

This news didn't bother me too much. Breeders were Third Class saiyajins who were used to keep the population afloat and strong. Since only some Third Class saiyajins were born this way—not all—they were specially pulled out of the population to avoid crimes that could result in a useless pregnancies.

Only third-class saiyajins were born this way, not second or Elites. They still haven't figured out why, really. My breeder father was a third-class, like me, but he was picked by my Elite dad and had, well one, Elite son. That was how things worked. As long as one parent was Elite, then at least one child should be. This wasn't always the case though. And since only some of the Third Class population was gifted like this, the rest of the third class didn't really get laid much (they were all pretty dominant men and no one was willing to...uh...bend a little). So it was essentially a good thing, for the breeders, anyway, that they were taken away and mated to an Elite saiyajin.

The not so good thing about it was that the breeders didn't really get to pick who they were mated with. They were pretty much lined up and fancied up, then picked by an Elite saiyajin, who was going through some insanely strong rut. And of course, a couple months later, this resulted in a little cub.

As said before, the Royal Scientists were still trying to figure out why no other classes had saiyajins born this way. Still no lead or answer. Or even theories, for that matter.

"What's that got to do with us? I mean, shouldn't you guys really be at work, then? Ya know, protecting the king and prince?" I folded my arms across my chest and looked around at them in confusion.

Uncle Raditz spoke up again, "Boy..." He said, frowning, "you have to be in the lineup."

At that moment, everyone looked up at me, watching for my reaction.

Ha! Even I was waiting for my reaction. I couldn't reply, not really. My mouth opened, then closed, and opened again, closing--still no words out.

"Goten, "Dad said worriedly, "We never mentioned it because we thought it wouldn't matter."

Uncle Raditz snorted, "_You_ thought it wouldn't matter. I told you, brother. I warned you."

Granddad finally stood and sighed in defeat. "Goten, grandson. It's not a matter we have a say in. You know its law. And despite our close ties to the Royal Family, we could not persuade them to exclude you."

My mind finally clicked and caught up to everything. "Persuade them to what?! I shouldn't even be included in this...this mess! I'm not...I'm not a...." I shook my head in frustration, "I'm not a _breeder._"

Being a breeder wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I mean, breeders got to leave their lowly homes and get to start a family with a strong saiyajin male and got pretty much The Life. Ya know? But then again, they had to...do stuff with guys (which isn't such a big deal or anything. Well, it isn't when you're that 'big strong saiyajin male.').

The idea of being a breeder just bothers me. I hear the way those Elite soldiers talk about breeders. Sure, there was a compliment here or there, but some breeders aren't fit to carry cubs. They, for some reason, cannot carry a cub, cannot birth a cub, cannot be impregnated, or overall are unfit to parent a cub, so they are used for...uh...pleasuring the soldiers.

I met a breeder or two. Both were parents, but they've mentioned how you fear the doctors visiting you (before the line-up) because you're afraid to hear the news that 'you don't qualify to breed an Elite Saiyajin.'

Either you get the news (a day later), that you are selected to be in the line-up and get chosen by an Elite saiyajin (hopefully one you'll like you for more than your ability), or you get the news that you don't qualify and you're sent to The Lounge, so be a whore, basically.

Dad took a step toward me, snapping me out of my musing. "Goten. Son..." He looked so guilty and sad, that I suddenly felt sick with the realization.

I shook my head in denial, stepping out of his reach.

Gohan moved closer as well, though not looking as apologetic as dad. I think he felt that he had nothing to do with this, but I blamed him still. It wasn't really anyone's fault that I was born...a...breeder. But Gohan and dad worked for the King and Prince. Worked with the King and Prince.

And they couldn't talk me out of this.

Dad reached me as my back bumped against the edge of the door way. He pulled me into a sorrow-filled hug and tightened his hold.

I could hear Gohan's footsteps stop, and Uncle Raditz cleared his throat. "Don't think we didn't try, boy. We all did, especially your father."

Dad nodded against the side of my head, his chin ruffling my hair.

"Grandson," Granddad Bardock spoke up, "you need to clean up and see the doctor. King Vegeta is allowing you to use his family's doctor so there's no mistakes." he paused for a moment and I couldn't see his face--dad had crushed my head against his chest so I couldn't see anyone, but I knew he was trying to remain composed.

Granddad was lucky. Both his sons were born Elites. Gohan, dad's first born with our breeder saiyajin parent, was born Elite. Dad was Elite and so was Granddad.

But me? As expected, the black sheep. I was born Third Class and a breeder at that. Why...why didn't they tell me before?

As if he read my mind, dad spoke up.

"We thought it would be better if you were able to stay here in the palace with us since we don't have any family to care for you outside the Palace property. So...I made a deal with King Vegeta. If you could live in the palace 'til you were old enough, then you'd be in the line-up for his son."

I shook my head, confused. Upset. Feeling betrayed.

Granddad continued, "King Vegeta has always shown a preference for you father. And when you were born, looking exactly like your dad, he considered making you his son's guard and relieving Gohan of the position. But after finding out that you were only at Third Class Power level, he knew it couldn't be done. Prince Trunks would need protection much stronger than Third Class.

"So what?" I mumbled into dad's chest, "He just decided that since I look like dad I gotta be some whore to his son?!"

Uncle Raditz growled. "No, he decided that since he favored your father and our family has been nothing but loyal to him, that he would give you a chance to be a part of the Royal family and life. You being born weak and all."

Dad shifted, and without looking up, I knew he was glaring angrily at Uncle Raditz. "The original plan was that you would be allowed to stay here and be the 'normal' friend of his son, since you two were closest in age. But when you were two and broke your arm, we found out from the doctor that you had to be enrolled in the Breeder Registration because you had the ability."

"...and ...and you guys waited 'til I was 17 to tell me?!" I could feel myself about to cry. God, I didn't want to cry, not now. Not when they already thought I was too breeder-like.

"King Vegeta suggested it. He thought that if you didn't know, then there was no chance of anyone else in the palace knowing. Gohan didn't know until last month, in fact. We...we just didn't want any of the Elites to find out and...Hurt you."

I shook my head, purposely wiping tears on dad's shirt, "Like I would've told anyone! It's embarrassing..."

"It's not." Granddad said firmly. "Many Elites may tease breeders, but they wouldn't be around without them. We would be an extinct race. And you can bet your ass that no Elite, none--"He said seriously, "treats their breeders partner any way other than with the highest loyalty and respect."

I didn't believe a word out of granddad's mouth. Not really.

If those Elites would have known I was a breeder and hurt me, then they couldn't be all that great to their own. Each Elite got to mate one breeder who they were stuck with for life. Ha. Why not boss around and abuse the one weaker than you?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, too small to be dad's Uncle Raditz' or granddad.

Gohan spoke up before I could shrug his hand off. "Goten. We've found out that once a breeder realizing they're a Breeder, they're body starts to mature and react to those around them. You've been surrounded by Elites your whole life. If you'd known that you were a breeder, then by the age of 13, you would've gone into heat and probably be mated to one of those goons who frequent the Training Center you're always at." He rubbed my shoulder a bit as dad released me from the hug, but didn't let me go. "The King was only trying to protect you--for dad's sake."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and moved until dad let me go. "What...what if I end up like those breeders in the Lounge? Gods, I...I can't do that! I can't...Oh my gods--" I rushed to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time to cough up some of the large meal that had digested overnight.

Dad rushed after me and rubbed my back until I sat back. "I...I don't wanna go, dad." Damn tears...wouldn't stop until they rolled down my cheeks, "please don't make me."

Dad frowned, brushing my hair off my forehead, "I'm sorry, son. I...don't have a say in this." He hefted me up to my feet and took me over to the line of sinks until I grabbed the edge of one securely. "Look in the mirror, Goten."

I did, only spotting my teary, red-rimmed eyes, pouty lips, and tear-stained cheeks. My hair was always a mess, though I looked a bit paler.

"And look at what? Gods know, I don't wanna look at myself now."

Dad frowned, his reflection in the mirror taking on a more firm, serious look. "Goten." he said, "Look here--"He tapped my thin hips, "and here--" and poked my lean neck softly. "Saiyajins aren't built this way, son. You're body has already started to change into a more breeder-like poise."

Truthfully, my hips were thinner than the other saiyajins I've seen and my neck was leaner and softer-looking than there's as well. Looking in the mirror and comparing my body's to dad's, I could see what he means much more clearly. His shoulders were far broader and his neck softly bulged with muscles, while mine were smaller and more...well, more breeder-like, like he said.

"Why me?" I asked, in desperation, "Why not Gohan? Or someone else?" I don't know why, but I was feeling especially angry at Gohan for the situation I'm in.

"Because it's simply a part of life, Goten. Don't think of it as a curse. It's a gift. Imagine, you get to bring life to this planet and keep our race alive. Be proud of being a breeder son. I'm sure Chichi would have been happy to know that his last son was like him; a breeder."

I nodded, sniffling away the tears, standing up straighter at the mention of my breeder-dad's name. He died after I was born as a result of my birth, but birth-related deaths were rare, so I wasn't worried about that. "Okay, dad....uh...thanks." I tried to smile, but it was so fake, dad didn't bother to smile back. He nodded and gestured for the showers.

"Clean up and we'll all walk you to the Royal Family's doctor, ok?"

"Yea, alright." As he left, I looked down at the dirtied toilet water--filled with my vomit--and flushed it, sighing heavily. "Always the weaker ones, never the strong ones..."

---TBC---

Need to know's:

Breeder--basically a Third-class saiyajin with the ability to reproduce. Only some third-class saiyajins possess this, no other class does.

Training Center--a training center where Elites spar against each other and train.

The Line-up--after being checked by a doctor and approved, Breeders are lined up and Elites get to walk through and pick the one they like. And uh...mate with them. But it's a one-shot deal, you get one chance and then you're mated with that breeder for life.

The Lounge--Some breeders are deemed unfit to be placed in The Line-Up, so they are sent to this place--a club/hotel of sorts to please those unmated Elites.

Chichi--well, I figure why not have Chichi still be Gohan and Goten's mom? Except she is a HE. So, in this, Chichi is a male, third-class saiyajin who died while giving birth to Goten.

A.N.--So yes, this is AU. It is also TrunksxGoten, with Goten as Uke. Contains MPreg and is solely Yaoi since there's no women. At all. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed the prologue; tell me what you think of the idea!!

-Niiro Yuuyake


End file.
